The present invention relates generally to the field of arrowheads for arrows, and more specifically, to an improved fixed-blade broadhead for arrows.
Many types of arrowheads used for arrows include one or more fixed blades. However, there are many challenges in providing a reliable and effective arrowhead that is also simple to produce and easy to use.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an improved arrowhead that overcomes the disadvantages of conventional arrowheads.